


Dark Times are Ahead

by marcat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Snyder cut, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcat/pseuds/marcat
Summary: The events around Cyborg's vision in the Snyder Cut.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dark Times are Ahead

They would raise their son in Smallville, in the same house where Clark grew up. She would help her son and his wife raise their child. Their other children, too, when they came along. Clark wanted as many children as possible. Lois said that’s only because he wouldn’t be the pregnant one.

She said, they would. Not she says or they will. That’s in the past now, all of it, and any rosy future Clark had dreamed of died with his wife and unborn child in the blaze that They caused. Their little League. 

That _He_ caused.

Steppenwolf was right. He was right about everything all along. And yet Clark fought him, fought him with everything he had. Because _He_ told him to. _He_ only ever wanted power for himself. _He_ never intended to protect the world: _He_ dreamt only of destroying it.

Clark clutched what was left of Lois Lane’s body to his chest and wept. It was a miracle there was anything left at all. The baby’s body was nothing now - not even smoke and ash as its mother was. It had disappeared. The one thing that could have comforted him, could have healed the hole in his heart, was vaporized. No trace that it had ever existed at all.

Because of _Him_.

The Gotham Bat.

Bruce Wayne.

Killing Clark wasn’t enough for _Him_ , no - _He_ had to revive him so that he could watch everything he loved vanish in a blinding flash of light. 

Not even his unborn child, who should be able to withstand any force in existence like his father, was destroyed. 

How was this possible? How was any of it possible? Clark worked so hard to protect the people of Earth and a thousand times harder to protect his family. It wasn’t enough. He failed.

A heavy, comforting hand fell on Clark’s shoulder. “We will avenge her, my friend,” a low voice purred in his ear. “You shall be the true Justice in this world - this world and every other. We will kill the Batman. You and I. Together.”

Clark sniffed back his tears as his eyes took on a reddish glow. “I don’t want _Him_ to die,” he growled. He was overcome by a feeling singularly fierce. 

“I want him to suffer.”

***

Bruce knew he had at least a few days headstart. 

Clark would recuperate, seethe, plot, and then set out after the man who he believed stole everything from him. Bruce would spend the rest of his life running, and that life wouldn’t be very long.

The bundle in his arms shifted and whimpered. 

“I know, buddy,” Bruce murmured, adjusting the blankets around the new born in his arms. “I know.”

Bruce prayed to whatever was listening that Clark believed his child to be dead as Lois’s final moments played over and over in his head.

The baby - this sweet, innocent, beautiful little life in Bruce’s arms - tore his mother open on his way out. Bruce couldn’t stop the bleeding. 

Lois knew she was dying. Even if the bleeding somehow stopped, she wouldn’t be able to get away in time to escape what was coming. She was strangely calm. “Let me see him.” Bruce shuffled closer to Lois’s face and presented her with her child. She smiled sadly. “He’s beautiful.”

Bruce swallowed hard. “Lois -”

“You can’t let them find him,” she said, clutching Bruce’s hand with all the strength left in his body. “Clark isn’t himself anymore. He’s not the man that I married. Please don’t let him take my son.”

“I won’t,” Bruce vowed.

“Promise me!”

The baby started crying at its mother’s raised voice. Lois hushed him and brushed a shaking hand over his soft head.

“Promise me,” she murmured.

Bruce nodded. “I promise.”

Lois smiled one last time and kissed her son. “Go. Before he comes.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bruce said.

“Save him,” she whispered.

The infant wriggled again, shocking Bruce back to the moment. “It’s okay, buddy.” He adjusted the child once more; the baby snuggled against his armor and fell back to sleep. “It’ll be all right.”


End file.
